Euro-City
Euro-City, Euro City, or Euro-Cit is a multinational megacity in western Europe. The first mention of a specific Euro-City was in prog 701, with the world map, and the Berlin Conurb was retconned into being part of the city in Megazine #355. An east European equivalent exists, the East European Enclaves under a president. Dead Ringer, Megazine 3.64 to 69 Description The city has sprawled around Strasbourg and incorporates ParisProg 1808, "The Cold Deck part 3", Berlin and several other cities. When showed, the city has the standard round-ish city block structure."Meet Jonni Kiss" Dounray nuclear complex in Cal-Hab supplies a lot of the power to the West-Euro National Grid.Megazine 2.31 It possesses a French Quarter, Belgian Sectors, Flemish Sectors, Pisa in Italy, and German-speaking citizens."Meet Jonni Kiss" for French Quarter, "Killer Elite" for Belgian Sectors, "Orlok: Eurozoned" for Flemish Sectors and tourists at "Pisa Hub" Paris and Berlin issue their own passports despite being part of the city.Megazine 356 and Day Of Chaos Culture wise the city has been involved in skysurfing (with Hoss Einpeffer representing them at Skysurf 13), sumo wrestlingCal-Hab Justice: Sumos & Sporrans, and competitive eating, and Otto Sump's ugly clinics were a big hit in the Parisian areas. The Euro-Cit crime families circa 2134 are said to be especially brutal. Prog 1808 History The European City-States were a collective opposed to President Booth in the eve of the Atomic Wars. Unlike a number of other cities, Europe still possessed a pre-Fargo police, judge and judiciary system. After the war, the surviving cities like Paris were still struggling to recover and much of the aid sent to them ended up in the hands of the mobs. Megazine #355: "The Cop Prologue" The Berlin Conurb seemed to be relatively peaceful in 2080, just ten years after the Atomic War. The Country & Western singer Henk Villem was murdered at the Kool Club by an audience member. That same month, Kindermakker launched the Henk Villem Clone Kit; unfortunately, Villem had a latent brain defect that would have caused murderous rages in his middle age and all of the clones had it. Progs 1469 to 1474, "Your Beating Heart" In 2084 the remainders of the European Union agreed to form a "Euro-City" out of their remaining cities, including Paris and Berlin. They considered this necessary to compete in the new world. However, by 2089 they still hadn't adopted a Judge system and Paris especially was beset with separatists who refused to accept the new status quo. After political protests failed, the separatists had turned to violence and the police were unable to handle this, the mobs, and the growing rot. A disgusted Joseph Dredd was sent there to rescue the Mega-City One ambassador, unaware that the ambassador was selling secrets to a gang. Megazine #355: "The Cop Prologue" The notorious Organisation would form in Euro-City, thanks to the ambassador - the gang's founder Detective Guillory (aka De Guerre) got hold of the diplomatic codes that ensured luggage went unsearched.Megazine #355: "The Cop Prologue" Euro-City had successfully formed into a vast megacity by 2100 and had become an economic powerhouse. It boasted that it offered an "efficient and culturally fulfilling life for its citizens", though under the surface gloss the local crime syndicates La Reine Rouge and the Gruber Combine divided up the city with heavy violence. They faced the upstart Die Weiss Russe, secretly a Sov Block traitor called Belikov who'd fled there and used East-Meg One's intelligence practices to gain power. The notorious assassin Orlok went deep cover to flush out and kill Belikov, leaving the Combine dead and La Reine Rouge in power in the process.Prog 1914-17: "Orlok: Eurozoned" Parts 3 to 6 In 2114, Brit-Cit Detective-Judges Armitage and Treasure Steel visited the city to capture a murderer. On their way back home, they travelled on a Euro/Brit-Cit Airship powered by Meuller-Fokker prop-engines, usually reserved only for the very rich. The Duchess of Ghent was murdered en-route and Euro-Cit's famous amateur sleuth Euro-Cit detective Monsieur Andre Dupont investigated - and was revealed to be a mass murderer and the culprit himself.Judge Dredd Yearbook 1993: "The Case of the Detonating Dowager" ]] An attempt at a single Euro-Cred currency had failed again in 2115, causing economic chaos.Megazine 2.31, "Brit-Cit Brute" In 2117, Euro-City sent a delegation to the InterDep conference. Both German and French Judges were present (and got drunk) and the city sent an ornate cruiser to transport them.Wetworks The Germanic (and irritating) Chief Judge Boltstern was in charge in 2126 and visited Mega-City One for the Global Justice Summit. He managed to annoy Hershey by demanding the servo-droids fitted with lederhosen, accused Brit-Cit of ignoring its European neighbours, and insulted the Oz and Murphyville delegates. When the last Judda, Jonah, launched a nanobot attack, Boltstern wanted to cut a deal. Jonah instead killed him first in a show of force.Jihad audio drama Devlin Waugh was erroneously sighted in the city's New Amsterdam Free Zone in late 2126.Grud is Dead Euro-City joined the 2128 multinational intervention in Ciudad Barranquilla's civil war. Street Judges fought alongside their Brit-Cit and Mega-City One.Regime Change Ape super-criminal Serpico Heston ran his rackets in Euro City for a time.Megazine #393, "Krong Island Part 2" Prolific killer Jova de Bakker was known as the deadliest woman to ever come out of the Belgian Sectors. She was abducted in 2132 for Global Psycho's serial killer competition. In 2133, Jeriksen Industries was purported to be expanding into Europe's inflatable-foods market.Persistent Vegetative State When the Privy Chamber took control of Brit-Cit in 2134, they started cutting diplomatic ties to Euro-City. De Guerre sent the assassin Deller to Euro-City in 3136 with instructions to decimate the Parisian mobs. This was a mistake: instead of Deller killing a few mobsters before dying himself, which would send a message to both rival gangs and potential traitors, Deller killed so many people that he began destabilising the Parisian gangland.Megazine 359 Paris still had a police force in 2137, despite the existence of Judges. Megazine #356 While impersonating a detective (and son of De Guerre), Deller said that the Euro-City authorities of the time were alternately controlled by Paris mobs or "right wing factions". Those same authorities indicated that they wanted Mega-City One to let him find and kill De Guerre. Megazine 358 Judges Euro-City was late in adopting the Judge system, much to the contempt of other megacities. Judges existed by 2100Prog 1917 - a newspaper reports "JUDGES BAFFLED" but even in the late 2130s, Paris had police.The Cop Unlike in Mega-City One, caffeine, sugar, and public smoking are legal. Euro-Citters view synthi-caf with disdain.Megazine 358 The European Judge force was first shown in Megazine 246, with a black/grey uniform with yellow trim, similar shoulder pads to MC-1, and a similar shaped helmet to Brit-Cit, with a circle logo inset with yellow stars on the helmet. Guns resembled (or possibly were) Lawgiver Mk.2's. Another design was used by Jake Lynch in prog 1914 (set in 2100) and Megazine #293 (2140): light blue uniforms with yellow shoulder pads (marked with a downward arrow), star-stylised visors, and large holsters. Judges in the Berlin Conurb have separate uniforms: dark blue and undecorated. Your Beating Heart In several of John Smith's strips, Europol is mentioned as still active. IDW The Martians infiltrated the Euro-City crime families as part of their takeover plan. In a rather blatant move, they gunned down one target in broad daylight - and everyone was very, very French.Mars Attacks Judge Dredd Trivia A character refers to a "euro-city tour" in "Atlantis", appearing to mean multiple cities. In the world map in prog 701, a single Euro-City is shown. This places it roughly sprawling where Strasbourg would be. How much of Europe is covered has changed from strip to strip: Orlok: Eurozoned was the first to show it near Italy and Belgium had been a separate country in Judge Dredd VS Lobo. An entirely separate megacity, the Berlin Conurb, was introduced in Your Beating Heart and then retconned in The Cop to be part of Euro-City. References Category:Locations Category:City